Worth the Wait?
by VannaWow
Summary: The Demon God is finally gone and Soul feels like it's the right time to confess his feelings to Maka. But, Maka wants time to think about it and also try to come to terms with what happened the day she fought the Demon God. xxxSOKAxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so I really hope you like it. ^ ^**

*******Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, locations names, ect. This is for pure enjoyment and not profit.*******

Maka POV

"What?" I turned my gaze away from the book that had held most of my focus. Looking up, I saw Soul's crimson eyes staring down at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies? What was wrong with me? It was just Soul.

"I said I liked you. It's uncool to make me say it twice," I started laughing at first, thinking it was a joke. But looking at Soul again, my laughter stopped completely. He was serious.

"I-I like you too, Soul," Heat rushed up to my cheeks. Soul growled.

"No, I _like_ like you! God, Maka…" He trailed off rubbing his hand over his mouth. I noticed that he was blushing just as much as me. That reassured me a little. Just a little.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I regretted the rude words as soon as they were out, but Soul didn't seem to mind. He sighed.

"Because," his tone serious, "With the Demon God gone and everything, I thought…Hell, I don't know what I thought Maka. I just want…" Souls trailed off again. "This is so uncool," He murmured.

We sat for a while in an awkward silence trying not to look at each other. Why was I acting like this? I know that I liked Soul, that I _like _like him, so how come I was acting like a total idiot? The answer was too clear; my parents.

My mama had been a meister and papa had been her weapon. They ended up together and look where they were at now; mama MIA in some foreign land only sending a few postcards and papa acting like a complete metal person. And oh ya, they were divorced.

I didn't want that with Soul. Not if it's going to completely ruin our friendship. And there was still _that_. That one thing that had happened when I had been fighting the Demon God and everyone else had been unconscious. I still hadn't come to terms with _that_.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Soul was still there in front of me in our little apartment staring at me with his deep, red eyes. Trying to tame the blush creeping to my cheeks, I took a deep breath.

"Soul," My voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Soul, I…I do like you, but,"

"But?" Soul prompted.

"But I don't want us to end up like mama and papa. I-I need time to think about this," I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin in fright.

Soul was staring at me with barely contained murder in his eyes. His mouth was set in a harsh scowl and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets. He was really pissed off.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." And then he left. He didn't slam the door on his way out, just closed it softly. I don't know if it was that or the fact that I had practically rejected the one guy I liked that caused the tears to flow from my eyes.

I really don't know how long I sat there crying. All I could think about was the day I fought the Demon God and what had happened. I leaped out of my skin when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I sniffed a little to clear my voice.

"Maka? It's Tsubaki. Are you ok?" I shook my head 'no' before I remembered she couldn't see me.

"No," I gave another sniff. Why was everything so messed up now? I knew I wasn't acting like myself, but I couldn't help it. It was times like these I wished my mama was here.

"Oh, what happened? Is it bad? You want to talk about it over the phone? No, I guess you wouldn't. How about you meet me down at Deathbucks, ok? See you soon!" The line went dead.

I hung up and went through the motions of getting ready to meet Tsubaki. On my way out, I thought to myself, 'Should I tell Tsubaki everything?'

I left the apartment and tried to leave the memory of Soul's expression behind as well.

Soul POV

'Let me think about it' she said. 'Doesn't want to end up like her parents' she said. 'Soul, I-I do like you, but…'

Those words rang in my ears. How could she? How could she say something like that? Time I could give her but...Man, this was so uncool. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't see Kid and Black Star coming around the corner of the street. The only warning I got was a punch in the stomach by Black Star. Like I didn't feel like throwing up already. Uncool.

"SOUL! YOU LEY YOUR GUARD DOWN! BUT THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE SINCE AN AMAZING GOD LIKE ME, BLACK STAR, CAME AT YOU! AHAHAHAHAH!" I tried to ignore him and the pain in my stomach as my thoughts returned to the present.

"Kid, Black Star. What's up?"

"Nothing," sighed Kid. "We were going to play basketball with Liz and Patty, but Liz claimed something had come up and couldn't make it. Then Patty found her way to a 'Built-A-Giraffe' and we haven't seen her since."

"Uh-huh. So what made you decide to not play one-on-one?"

"You think I would play one-on-one with that crazy freak?" We both looked over to where Black Star was standing on a bench proclaiming his 'Godliness'. He jumped to another bench only to have one of the boards snap under his feet and send him crashing down.

"Haha, guess you're right," Me and kid laughed a little until it felt forced. Clearing my throat, I started to walk away.

"Later," I called over my shoulder with a half wave.

"Wait, Soul. Is everything alright? You seem…off." Kid walked up behind and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried shaking it off, but he wouldn't let go. I sighed.

"Nothing. Just a small Maka-problem,"

"Oh, did she Maka-Chop you again?" Kid asked with a half-smile.

"No," I reflected with some surprise. "She didn't." A gleam came to Kid's eyes as he looked Soul over.

"Ah, I see. One of _those_ problems. How about we go to my place and discuss this 'small Maka-problem'." He started pushing me in the direction of his house.

"Uh, no thanks." The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Maka at the moment. My thoughts were already full of her. How green her eyes were. How cute she looked reading one of her books. How she made my heart pound…So uncool.

"What's happening?" Black Star jogged over to where we were standing. Kid turned to him.

"Soul's having a 'Maka-problem'. Help me get him to my house." Black Star laughed.

"Hell ya! This is gonna be fun!"

The next thing I knew, I was slung over Black Star's shoulder being towed off to Kid's mansion. I thought to myself. 'Since this is gonna happen anyway, should I tell them everything?'

**Really hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if the characters didn't really act like themselves. Please comment and give any advice if you have it. It would really help. Plus I dont know if Im going to continue this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the second chapter of 'Worth the Wait?'. Completely for Soul's POV. Maka's will be the next chapter. Thanx to the two that commented and suggested that I keep going. ^ ^ Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

********Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, name locations, ect. This is for enjoyment only and not profit.********

Soul POV

"So, you confessed to Maka, right?"

The coffee I had been drinking came rushing out of my mouth with a gargling choke.

"Damn it, Kid. How the hell did you know?" Was I that transparent? How uncool.

"Well, I wouldn't have had Black Star help me drag your sulky ass down here if I wasn't positive about what was going on. You have to admit, you were acting a bit more cross than usual. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened,"

After Black Star had hefted me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Kid had led us to his house. Liz and Patty were gone so the house was relatively quiet except for Black Star's shouting that could be heard from the top floor. Kid had taken me to one of the sitting rooms of his place and had made some coffee. I still thought it was creepy how everything in the room was perfectly symmetrical. Freak.

"Look, thanks and all, but-" Kid didn't let me finish.

"She rejected you, is that it?" Kid asked casually.

"None of your damn business!" I swear I had steam coming out of my ears by now.

"So she did, huh. I would have thought she'd be happy that you confessed. Liz and Patty are always rambling on about you two," Kid gave a slight smirk. My curiosity got the best of me.

"What do they say?"

"Tell me first; Did Maka really reject you?"

I sighed. There was no way getting around this besides sucking it up and getting it over with.

"She-She didn't reject me….completely. She said something about needing time to think about it," Kid was nodding like he was some kind of therapist. I pushed back the urge to just punch him and leave. "She also said something about not wanting to end up like her parents." Saying it brought back that painful memory. I could feel my muscles tighten and my jaw start to clench.

"Really now?" Kid had one eye-brow up. His yellow eyes were fixed on my face, gauging my reaction. The pressure finally built too high. I exploded.

Shooting up to my feet, I started to pace. "For the love of…argh!" I ran my hand through my hair wishing that today hadn't happened. That I hadn't made myself look so uncool in front of Maka. I could still see her face and her wide and terrified green eyes as I left the apartment we shared. I was such an idiot, but still…

"But still," I said out loud. "Why did she have to compare us to her _parents_? How could she? In no way am I like that psycho father of hers. We've been together for Death knows how many years, fought witches and a damn Demon God, but how can she not tell that I would never do that to her? I'm not _that _uncool!" My rant had attracted Black Star's attention. He was now standing behind Kid laughing his ass off.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I can so see it! Soul acting like that crazy Deathscythe!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!" I clenched my fists trying to regain my cool.

"AHAHAHA! It's ok, Soul, buddy. You know why? BECAUSE YOU HAVE ME! JUST BEING AROUND ME WILL HELP YOU-" My fists came down on his head so hard, it would have done a Maka-Chop proud.

"Mmmhmm." Kid cleared his throat. I turned to see him standing fixing two skull figurines so that they were mirror images of each other. "I don't think Maka meant it like that. You being like her father, that is,"

I let my shoulders slump as the rage that had consumed me just a few moments ago became to die. "Then what _did_ she mean? Since you seem to know more about my meister than I do,"

"Soul, you would say that Maka and you are good friends, correct?" Kid asked taking a piece of lent off a skull.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"And what would you do if Maka didn't return your feeling? Or, what if you two did start being more to each other only to end up breaking up? Would you still want to be good friends?"

I hadn't thought of that. "I…I would still want to be friends," I said as I gained more confidence. "Yeah, I'd still want to be there for her and be her weapon." Yes, I'd still want to be around her. Just the thought of leaving made it feel like my chest was going to implode.

Kid smiled his 'All-knowing-I-am-smarter-than-you' smile. "Well, that's what you have to tell her." My eyes brows came down as I frowned.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything? I thought we were talking about her father issues?"

"No, Soul, that's what you thought we were talking about. I'm talking about how Maka's parents ended up completely avoiding each other after their divorce. I don't think that she was comparing you to her father in any way," I stared at Kid wide eyed for a whole minute.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" I was still a bit skeptical, but what he said had a ring of truth to it.

Kid gave me a droll stare. "I live with two constantly gossiping girls. I do believe that it's only natural to pick up a thing or two."

I nodded absently as I found my way to the sofa. Sitting down, I tried to understand what Kid had just told me. The emotions came in waves.

What I felt first was a wave of relief that Maka didn't think of me as her crazy old man. Then, the relief turned to shock and then guilt as I again remembered how I had treated Maka when she had told me. How could _I_ have said that? Man, I was seriously uncool.

"Hey, Kid,"

"Yes?"

"What did those two blondes say about Maka and me?" I asked with my elbows on my knees propping up my head.

Kid gave me a quick glance. "They say how nice you two look together. That you're two sides of the same coin." Kid frowned at this. He was probably thinking how very asymmetrical that coin would be.

"I see,' I sighed.

"So?" Kid asked.

" 'So' what?" I looked up.

Kid smiled, "So what are you going to do now?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and give any advice that you have.**

** Sorry for making Soul act a bit strange. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm surprised how fast I'm writing these. Hope you enjoy this one. And thanx for the comments. ^ ^ This is the longest chapter so far, so sorry for the word vomit. :)**

**Be forewarned, Maka's a bit of a whiner in this one. **

********Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, name locations, ect. These is purely for enjoyment and not for profit.********

Maka POV

"So, what happened?" I looked up from my coffee that I had ordered at Deathbucks. Tsubaki sat across from me with her own cup in her hand and worry plainly written on her face. I sighed, there would be no easy was to talk about this. Not for the first time, I wish I was back home reading that book that Soul had interrupted and none of this had happened. But it had.

"Well," I started. Could I tell Tsubaki? She was one of my best and closest friends, but I still felt uneasy about this. I've never really had a 'girl talk'.

"Well what?" Tsubaki leaned in closer so that I didn't have to speak too loud to be heard.

I took a breath and gathered my frayed courage. "Soul told me he liked me," That wasn't so hard now was it…Yes, yes it was.

Tsubaki gave a small scream of excitement and grabbed my hand that wasn't on the coffee with both of hers. "I'm so happy for you! I knew it had to happen sometime. We were all worried, though, wondering if would ever really happen." I stared at her gentle smile.

"What? What do you mean you were waiting for it to happen?" She giggled at the look of shock I knew I had on my face.

"I guess you were the only one that didn't notice. You and Soul…Well, we've known that you two have liked each other for a while now," Tsubaki tilted her head to the side and gave another smile.

I was still in shock. "Who's 'we'?"

Tsubaki thought for a moment. "Well, there's me, Kid, Liz, Patty, and I even think that Black Star saw what was going on. The only ones that didn't know were you, Soul, and poor Crona." We both gave a small sad but affectionate smile for the pale girl who had recently joined the group.

"So everyone knew but Soul and me."

"Pretty much." Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile. "So, tell me what happened. Are you two together now?" Guilt came crashing down into my stomach. Tsubaki must have seen it since her eyes were soon clouded with worry again. "What happened?"

"Well…" I hung my head over my coffee and Tsubaki gave a small gasp.

"Maka, please tell me you didn't Maka-Chop him!"

"I did not!" I said in defense. "But I should have. I might have been able to avoid this mess if I had addled his brains a little,"

"Oh, did you reject him? But I thought you liked him too?" Confusion masked Tsubaki's face. I felt bad and launched into what had happened earlier today. Tsubaki listened not interrupting, just nodding and gave a frown once or twice.

"That is interesting," She said finishing off her coffee. The waitress came with more coffee and left before we spoke again.

"What am I going to do? I never thought _this_ would happen. I mean, I _hoped_ it would. But why so soon? And why did he act so angry? I just asked for time to think." I frowned at my cold coffee and fought the tears that threatened to spill over _again._

"That's not all you did, Maka." Tsubaki said. Looking up, I could see she had a serious look on her face. I automatically straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

"You told him that you didn't want to end up like your parents, right?" I nodded. "How exactly did you say it?"

"Basically how you just did. 'I don't want to end up like my parents.' Why?" She just nodded.

"What you said was pretty vague. In what way did you mean it?"

I sat perplexed for a second. "I meant that I don't want me and Soul to separate like my parents. I don't want to try and start something only to have it blow up in my face and lose a great partner. To lose cool friend." Tsubaki nodded again.

"Just as I thought. You say it like that, but, I think Soul took it another way. I think he thought you were comparing him to your father. He probably thinks that _you _think he's going to behave like your father did and be, well, not loyal to you. Can you imagine how much of a blow that would have been to him?" I sat and thought about what Tsubaki had just said. If Soul really did think that, he must have been pissed and really hurt to think that I thought that lowly of him.

But I knew better than that. I knew that Soul was an amazing guy and a beyond wonderful friend. Yes, he had his moments where he was seriously uncool, but he up for those moments by being the greatest guy I had ever met. He would never act like my papa. And I liked him; really liked him. If there was a chance to be more than weapon and meister, more than friends, I would take it…But there was still _that._

"Tsubaki," I lowered my eyes again.

"Hmmm? Yes?" She said over the lip of her coffee mug.

"There's something else I need to tell you. I-I'm not sure how I should take it myself. And I don't know what Soul would say either."

"What is it?" Tsubaki moved her chair right next to mine this time. Her hand was on my shoulder.

"Well, this _is_ about my papa. Everyone knows that my papa is a Deathscythe and my mama is a meister." Tsubaki nodded, urging me to continue. "Well, everyone also knows how I feel towards my papa for cheating on mama like he did and I want nothing to do with him, but…"

"But what, Maka?" I took a shuddering breath.

"When we were fighting the Demon God, there was a point where everyone was unconscious but me. Asura was aiming his weapon at Soul and I jumped in the way. Soul would have died if I didn't! I know that I lost consciousness after that one hit, but somehow…somehow I was still awake. I stood up," I gulped at the memory. "I stood up and he tried to hit me again. I'm sure I would have died if my body hadn't reacted the way it did."

"Maka," Tsubaki tugged on my arm gently. "What happened?"

"Tsubaki, my-my weapon was awakened." Tsubaki just stared at me. I felt like I had to rush things on. "I've always had the blood of a weapon, I just never gave it any thought, you know. And when my parents got their divorce, I wanted to be like my mama, so I never even considered that I could have also been a weapon. Oh, what should I do?" I was way past my breaking point. I wanted nothing to do with that no good papa of mine. Being a weapon was just a reminder that I was his daughter, just another connection that he would use to try and 'get close' to me.

"Oh, Maka," I looked to Tsubaki. I could tell she was still processing everything I had told her. "First off, I don't think you father is all that bad. Don't look at me like that! He's a good person, weak willed and strange maybe, but he has a good heart. Second, there's nothing wrong with being a weapon, but I can see how discovering it now is a bit of a shock. Everything will be ok."

"How?" I asked. "What if they take me away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What happens if my papa or even the Death Lord decides that I should follow the path of a weapon since my papa turned out to be a powerful scythe? They'd take me from Soul and we wouldn't be partners anymore. Plus, what would Soul think? Argh! My head hurts just thinking about it."

"I don't think that would happen. Remember, your mother was just as successful and she's the one that turned your father into a Deathscythe. And I don't think Soul would mind at all. It might even bring you two even closer, if it's possible." Turning my head, I could see that she meant it. Suddenly, it was like a million weights had just fallen from my shoulders.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," I leaned back into my chair and put my head back. "You were just what I needed. It feels so good to get this off my chest."

Tsubaki smiled. "I'm sure it does." We both jumped when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"_Maka! It's Papa!" An annoying voice called from the other end of the line._

My eyes darkened. "You are really not the person I want to talk to right now." Tsubaki slightly tilted her head and mouthed 'Who'. 'Papa' I mouthed back. She nodded her head and gave a helpless shrug.

"_Look, Maka, I really would love to talk to you, but I'm calling because we need you, Black Star, and Kid along with everyone else. We have a problem."_

I stood up knocking my chair over in the process. "What's wrong?"

"_Can't tell you over the phone. Get everyone and meet me and the Death Lord in the Death Room."_

"Ok." I hung up and looked at Tsubaki. "We have to find everyone. Something's happening and they need us over at the school." Tsubaki nodded and we were out the door before the cash I had thrown at the table landed.

"Do you know where anyone is? I could try and call them." Tsubaki asked. We turned the corner and I somehow managed to run into the wall.

"Ouch!" I looked and realized that it wasn't the wall I had run into, but a person. A white haired, crimson eyed person. "Soul…" We stood there for a minute just staring at each other.

All my earlier courage was fading fast, I had to tell him. But we had to get to the school as quickly as we could.

'Urgh!' I thought to myself. 'Get your priorities straight!'

**Hope you liked it. I wrote this in twenty mintues flat and finished at 12:30 am. Please review and if you have advice, i'd love to hear it. Thanx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual to write. I knew what I wanted to write, but the words wouldn't come. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Soul&Maka. Thanx for all your comments. They made me happy. ^ ^**

*********Disclamier- i do not own Soul Eater, it's characters, the location names, ect. This is purely for fun and not for profit.*********

Soul POV

I waited for her to say something, anything, that could break the awkward silence that stretched between us. But Maka just stood there staring at me with her green eyes and an uncertain frown. Not knowing what else to do, I searched my brains for something a cool guy would say in a situation like this.

"So-" I started right when she said, "So-"

We both blushed and looked away. This was getting us nowhere. A small and dainty cough came from behind Maka and I looked up in surprise and saw Tsubaki.

"Maka, we have to get going. Since you found Soul, I'll find the others. Soul? Do you know where Black Star, Kid, and Liz and Patty are?" Confused, I nodded.

"Yeah, Black Star is with Kid at Death Mansion and I think Liz and Patty arrived just as I left. Why?" To my utter disbelief, I was ignored.

"Maka, you go with Soul and take his bike; you'll get to the school fast that way. I'll get the others."

"But-" Maka wanted to object.

"No buts. This seems important. It's better for only one team to be there than no team at all. We'll catch-up, promise." Tsubaki gave one of her calm smiles and started running towards Kid's place.

"Ok, what was that about?" I turned back to Maka. She was looking at me with her dark green eyes and I found myself remembering how many times I had watched those eyes travel across a page of a book, completely oblivious to the outside world. There was a tingle at the bottom of my stomach and I felt myself blush. So not cool.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Maka take a deep breath and straighten her spine.

"My papa called and said that he needed us ASAP at the Death Room."

My eye brows shot up, all earlier thoughts forgotten for the moment. "What about?"

"He said he couldn't tell me."

"Huh," I grunted. "Figures." What could be happening that they needed three meisters and their weapons? I was staring at a poster across the street trying to think, when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Maka's hand in the curve of my elbow.

"Come on. I want to get there quickly. It did sound really important." So I let myself be dragged back to apartment. Looking at the windows, my stomach sank when I remembered how I had treated Maka this morning. I had to apologies. Even if it wasn't the coolest thing. But when?

I went around and grabbed my bike. Starting it, I decided to apologies right when she got on the bike, when she wouldn't be able to see my face if any stray emotion decided to display itself. I brought the bike around and pulled up next to Maka and waited for her to hop on like she normally did.

When I didn't feel the weight of Maka sitting behind me after a few seconds, I looked over my shoulder to see her staring at the seat, hesitating.

Maka POV

I stood there, uncertain of what to do. I had put on a brave face and had filled Soul in about the call and even grabbed him by the arm. Heat swelled up to my cheeks just thinking about it. But, here, standing besides his motorcycle, I was at a total loss. It felt odd to sit behind him after all of what had happened.

But, then again, he seed to be in a better mood when we had bumped into each other. So maybe he had understood what I had said this morning…or he thought I had rejected him and was trying to act like nothing happened. Urgh! Why was everything so confusing now? But, no matter what, I had to tell him about my weapon blood. Nothing was changing that.

"Maka?" I glanced at Soul and tried to give him a small smile and took my place behind him on the bike. My arms circled around him waist and my face was flooded with color. Riding with Soul had never felt so…..intimate. I felt Soul slightly stiffen and then rev up his bike and take off. All thoughts of intimacy left my mind as I held on for dear life as Soul navigated his way through the twists of Death City.

The ride was over rather quickly since Soul seemed to have a need for speed. As we walked up the gratuitous amounts of stairs, I tried to fix my pig-tails which had some serious wind damage. Other than that, it was a completely awkward walk in silence. Not a single word.

Peeking out from the corner of my eyes, I watched Soul. He too seemed like he was uncomfortable with the silence. But why didn't he do anything? His hands were once again shoved deep into his pockets and he seemed to slouch a bit more. He even had his slightly scary scowl on. Was he just practicing it for my papa or was he really in a bad mood still?

Giving up like most girls on trying to decode the mystery that is a man's mind, I focused on what may lay ahead.

Soul POV

Not good. Really not good. There was no way I could have apologized to Maka with her holding on to me like that. Speeding up had only made her cling tighter and made the entire trip more uncomfortable than I would like to admit. But it was the only way to get on and off that bike ASAP. But now….

Maka was walking next to me with that determined look. Her eyes burned a fierce green as she gazed ahead. When did I get such an obsession for her eyes? And why weren't those green eyes focused on me?

'Whoa,' I reined in my thoughts that were spinning out of control. 'Let's not go there. For all I know, she actually rejected me. And this is the last place and time to get all possessive. Besides, that's uncool.'

"We're here." At Maka's voice, I looked up to see that we had in fact arrived. And there, waiting for us, was Maka's crazy old man who looked like we was about to wet his pants because he was so happy to see Maka. I wanted to strangle the jerk.

"MAKA! My darling daughter! You came! Oh, papa's so happy to see you~~! 3" before I had a chance to even move, a book went sailing through the air.

"Projectile Maka-Chop!" The geezer didn't have a chance. He was down with 'Shakespeare's Greatest Works' crammed into his head. An involuntary shiver when down my spine; I forgot how much a Maka-Chop could hurt. I glanced at Maka to see her unfazed.

"Death Lord? What's the problem? Papa said it was urgent." The Death Lord, who did not look as intimidating as he was, came forward.

"~Hello~! Maka-Chan. Soul-Kun. How are you doing today?" I groaned.

"Look, we came down here cause you said there was a problem. Is there or isn't there?" I asked. The Death Lord turned to me.

"Ah, right you are, Soul-Kun. There seems to be a bit of a problem, but where are the others?"

"Tsubaki went to get them, sir." Maka said. "She told us to go on ahead so that we could at least hear what was happening." The Death Lord nodded, more like bobbed, and turned towards Maka's bleeding papa on the ground.

"Why don't you take it from here, Spirit-Kun?" Spirit gave a slight twitch before nodding. "Ok, who wants tea?" Both Maka and me hung our heads. Sometimes the Death Lord was so…scatter brained. But, in the end, we found ourselves seated at a Japanese styled table drinking hot tea.

"So what's the problem exactly?" I asked again. Spirit had managed to get off the floor and was seated next to the Death Lord (and as far away from Maka as she could manage) drinking tea. He set the glass down and thought for a moment. Me and Maka leaned forward.

"It seems," he began. "It seems that there is a witch that is harvesting innocent souls." Maka nodded. We've had cases like this before. But why go through the trouble of asking three meisters plus weapons to show up?

"But there's more," He continued. "One of the reasons that we asked for everyone to attend was to make sure you were ok." His shoulders slumped. "I'm glad that so far everyone's fine." Now his eyes were teary. "I was so relieved when Maka answered the phone. I thought something had happened to her. I don't know what I would have done if something really had."

"Get on with it, old man." I saw Maka reaching for her Shakespeare book again.

"Well, not only is this witch collecting innocent souls," Spirit stopped and seemed to actually think about what he was about to say. "This witch is…she's also collecting the souls of human weapons. So far we know that she had at least seven plus those of their meister's."

Maka looked at me. I could see the conflict warring inside her; her face was like an open book. The worry she felt for Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and me. The reluctance to take any of us out to fight. But, the desire winning was the need to fight this witch and punish her for what she had already done. I felt the same need to fight rise up in me.

"Maka," We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It felt like there was an arc of electricity between us. For the first time today, we were in total harmony and agreement.

"Let's go get us a witch's soul."

**Not _my_ favorite chapter, but i liked it, hope you did too! Please review and give any advice if you have any. Thanx for reading!**

**The next chapter will be better! Promise. And it'll have a bit more SoulxMaka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! I promise this chapter is better than the last one. I had a lot of fun writing this one too! ^ ^ Really hope you enjoy this one. Thanx again for your reviews! Double digits...barely! **

********Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or name locations, ect. This is for fun only, not profit.*********

* * *

><p><span>Maka POV<span>

"Damn it! Why does it have to be so hot?" I rolled my eyes as Soul complained for about the thousandth time. We were somewhere in the middle of the Amazon rainforest looking for signs that the witch we were hunting was here.

"YAHOO! YOU THINK THIS IS HOT? AHAHAHA! THIS IS NOTHING FOR A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star cried from a branch about forty feet in the air.

'How did he get up there?' I wondered.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki was at the foot of the tree looking for her meister. "You'll get hurt if you stay up there!"

"AHAHAHA! DON'T WORRY, TSUBAKI! FOR A GOD LIKE ME, THIS IS NOTH-" There was a loud cracking sound and Black Star promptly fell as the branch gave away.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki ran over to where Black Star lay in the middle of a plant with giant leaves.

"Will you two be quiet? We'll never find the witch with all this noise." Kid had stopped and turned to face us. Next to him, Liz was sweating bullets with a nearly unconscious Patty on her back. Earlier, Patty had gone raving mad because of the heat until she finally collapsed. Liz assured us that once we stopped, a quick splash of cold water would wake her up.

I sighed to myself. We'd be lucky even to catch a glimpse of this witch with the group we had. Especially if what Professor Stein had said was true.

_Back at the Death Room_

"_Now everyone," The Death Lord said. "I'll have Stein tell you a bit more on this witch. He should be back any minute now~." It actually took another whole hour before Professor Stein finally showed up, and by that time, Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Tsubaki had arrived._

"_Sorry about the wait. I was just going over the data again." He laid a folder down on the table that we were still seated at. It was surprisingly small. "We don't have much data on this witch, only a few basic things."_

"_Anything would help, Professor Stein." Tsubaki said. We all nodded._

"_Well," he started. "She has shown up in nearly every continent and seems to disappear faster than we have time to engage. Those who have reported to have seen her have ended up badly injured or missing soon after the report was filed. We know for a fact that she's singling out human weapons and taking their souls. She seems to have a strange wavelength that affects the weapons." A cold look passed over the Professor's face and a sadistic smile formed over his lips. "I want to dissect her." I'm sure I wasn't the only one who shivered. _

"_So, Professor," Kid was fixing the table so that it was symmetrical. "How do you propose we proceed?"_

"_We will send your team in first. Sid and another group will be waiting for your call if you need back-up." He gave us all a good stare. "We wouldn't usually sent children in for this type of case. But, seeing as it was you who helped defeat the Demon God, we figured that sending your group in would be our best bet." I felt my pride swell a bit only to remember what had actually happened in the fight with the Demon God. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turned to see Tsubaki staring worriedly at me. I shrugged trying to act like it was nothing._

"_OF COURSE YOU WOULD SEND ME!" We all groaned as Black Star jumped onto the low table. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! AHAHAHA!"_

"_Someone please get him down." The Death Lord shook his head while we tried to wrestle Black Star off the table._

_Present_

Somehow the data had lead us to the Amazon rainforest. I remember papa saying something about there being a group down here that they couldn't get in contact with. This had to be the place where the witch was and I wanted to find her and deal with her ASAP…I still needed to talk to Soul. Another memory from before we had left made my cheeks burn.

_Outside the School after the Meeting in the Death Room_

"_Soul!" I ran down the last few steps so that I was just one step above Soul. Everyone else had gone home to pack for the trip. Soul turned and stared at me with his crimson eyes that never failed to set my heart fluttering. Gathering my courage, I said, "Soul, we need to talk." I was rewarded with a blank stare. _

_Then, a small smile, not all that different from Professor Stein's, formed. "Like hell we do." He leaned in and, before I could even move a muscle, his lips touched mine. It was soft and only lasted for a heartbeat, but it left me breathless all the same. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "We'll talk after we bag that witch," And then he walked off towards the apartment to get ready._

_Present_

I placed my hands on my already hot cheeks. How could he do that and then walk off? Not only that, but now he was acting like nothing had ever happened! If my wavelength was messed up because of this, it was his fault.

"Maka?" I jumped as I heard Tsubaki's voice right next to me. "You look really flushed. Do you need some more water? Should we stop for another break?" I shook my head and lowered my hand back to my sides. Tsubaki turned her head to the side as she looked at me. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"About fighting this witch. I know you and I are the only ones that know about _that_. But, the Professor said that this witch had a strange effect on weapons."

"Oh, nervous about that. Honestly, I haven't thought much about it." I've just been too busy thinking about the kiss Soul gave me.

"I see," She said. "Did something happen between you and Soul?" I shot her a look and sighed.

"I tried to talk to him, but…"

"But?"

"But, he _did_ something and said we should talk after we get the witch."

"Oh, so he kissed you." My foot snagged on a root as I processed the shock.

"How do you know?"

"Maka," Tsubaki shook her head. "I am a girl. In fact, I think you're the only girl that's this dense. Is that why you and Soul are avoiding each other?" A frown formed on my face.

"I just don't know what to do. He kisses me and then says that we'll talk later. On top of that, he's acting like it never happened while I'm over here nearly dying from heat-stroke from all the extra blood rushing to my face." Tsubaki giggles and pats my shoulder.

"Relax. I'm sure you're over exaggerating. Besides, Soul's been glancing over here every other second. I guess you've been too busy thinking that you haven't noticed." We both looked over to where Soul was walking and caught him right when he turned towards us. His face got all red and he quickly turned back around focusing on the ground. "See."

I did feel a bit better that I wasn't the only one affected by what had happened. I turned to Tsubaki to thank her once again, but stopped. Her face was one of concentration.

"Maybe," She started. "I don't know. I think that Soul's acting like nothing happened so that you two can focus on finding and fighting the witch. That's what I think. At least, that's what I would do." She blushed at having said so much about me and Soul. I just smiled at her and nodded.

It did make sense. I let it all get to me and now my wavelength was everywhere. If the witch were to pop out of nowhere right now, there's no way I would be able to fight with Soul.

Taking a deep breath that scorched my lungs I calmed myself and made sure my wavelength was not jumping everywhere like my heart.

"Thanks Tsubaki. You're making it a habit of saving me."

"It's what friends are for." She smiled and raced ahead to pry Black Star away from a giant plant that looked as if it were about to eat him.

I focused on my breathing for the next ten minutes until the sun was nearly set. We had been walking all day and all of us were feeling beat.

"Alright," Kid announced. "We'll stop here for the night." It was a nice, small clearing with just a bit of the night sky showing. There was a slight breeze that we all stopped to enjoy.

"Are we ever going to find this witch?" Liz sat next an exhausted Patty who was busy building a stick giraffe.

"We still haven't seen any sign of either the witch or the group that is supposedly out here." Black Star was lying on a fallen tree trunk with his arms over his head.

"They have to be out here somewhere." I said. "Professor Stein wouldn't send all of us out here for nothing." They all nodded and then fought over who got the last chocolate granola bar.

Soon enough, everyone was in their own sleeping bag so that we circled the small fire that would keep away most of the jungle-things. Mine was close enough to Soul's to show that I wasn't 'avoiding' him but far enough away to give us both some room. Pretty soon, Liz, Patty, and Black Star were sound asleep. The rest of us just stared at the stars, too tightly wound-up to escape to the realm of sleep.

"You know," I stifled a yawn despite my hype. "The stars are really nice here."

"Yes," Kid said. "but…they're not symmetrical." I heard a couple of groans from those who were still awake.

"Hey, what kind of bird is that?" Tsubaki pointed up towards the tree tops. I saw nothing at first, but then a shape flew past the small gap.

"That's one strange bird." I heard Soul comment. It really was an odd bird. It didn't flap its wings, more like it glided. Plus, there were not tail feathers. Or beak. My eyes narrowed.

"Guys…" Just then something _large _landed right where our fire was, scattering embers and dirt. We all jumped away and turned to see what had nearly smashed us all. What I saw didn't really surprise me.

There, with a giant Japanese styled fan, was a girl that couldn't have been more than three years older than me. He long black hair was held back by a red ribbon and she wore what looked like to be a shortened kimono as well and wooden sandals. But I didn't really register any of this. All I saw was her huge witch's soul.

"Oh lookie," the witch said. "More weapons to play with. I can't wait." She smiled just as Black Star lashed out with Tsubaki in fey blade mode.

"Black Star! Don't!" But it was too late. Before he could even get close to the witch, she twirled around and counter attacked with her giant fan. Black Star went flying into the nearest tree nearly snapping it in two.

"It's no fun to rush." The witch pouted. "By the way, toys, I'm the Fan Witch, Tessen. I'd like to know your names, too. But…" Her lips grew into a predator's smile. "But you're not going to be here for much longer, so it'd be a waste."

"Soul!"

"I'm here, Maka."

"Soul, we have to be careful. She's really powerful."

"Yeah." I looked at him and he smiled. "But so are we." Just then, Kid and Liz were flung to where Black Star and Tsubaki still lie.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it! I just realized that I really love writing parts about Black Star. He's just so fun. <strong>

**P.S- I got the idea for 'Tessen' from the tessen fan that was used for combat in Japan. (simple, i know) Hope it makes more sense now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! With school and everyhting, I just couldn't find the time to write. So, here it is; CHAPTER 6! **

********Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, it's characters, names or locations. This is not for profit only for enjoyment.********

***I updated the 'Everyone's POV' part. Just described Maka in weapon form a bit***

* * *

><p><span>Soul's POV<span>

Every inch of my body hurt. I didn't even want to think of how many times this damn witc had knocked us down.

"Soul?" Maka's grip tightened.

"I'm fine." I lied. We were both tired and on the brink of collapsing. Next to us, Kid with Liz and Patty and Black Star with Tsubaki weren't fairing much better.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Maka said eyeing the witch who was ignoring us and playing with her giant fan.

Something was off about this witch. We had given it our all but somehow the witch remained completely unscratched. Maka had even used Witch Hunter, which had only made a slight knick in the witch's huge fan. What was going on?

"Awwww." Tessen was slumped up against her fan. "Is the fun over now, toys? Are you too tired to continue?" She childishly blew a raspberry at us. "No fun."

"URAAAAHHHH!" Black Star rushed her. With a fancy flip of her fan, Black Star, along with Tsubaki, went flying backwards again.

"Black Star!" everyone seemed to yell. He didn't move. Tsubaki, now in human form, kneeled by Black Star's head with tears in her eyes.

"Tee hee, You're all so silly. You really think you can beat me?" Tessen laughed. I felt Maka's grip tighten again. "How can you when I'm messing with your weapon's wavelength?"

"What?" Kid shot a look over to me and Maka.

"Of course I'm making their wavelengths slightly unstable. Even with a tiny, small adjustment," She smiled. "you'll never be able to fight 100% and you'll never be able to land a single scratch on me."

"Can't we just try to tune our wavelengths again?" Maka asked Kid.

"We _are_ tuned. I don't see how their wavelength is messed up. Whatever she's doing, it isn't between the wavelength between weapon and meister." The witch just laughed.

"Kid, we have to call for Sid." Maka whispered as if that would make a difference.

"We can't." Both me and Kid said.

"What! Why?" Maka looked between the two of us.

"Because," Kid said with a sigh. "By the time they get here, we'll most likely be dead. They wouldn't stand a chance against her without knowing everything."

"I-I see." Maka's shoulders slumped.

"Maka! Don't let your wavelength get out of control! We can do this damn it!" I felt Maka's wavelength shutter.

"Awwwww." Tessen cried for a second time. "This is getting boring. No more chit-chatting." She raised her fan so that it was pointed at us. We prepared ourselves for an attack. Tessen just screamed, "Negative Wavelength!"

I saw a blast of horrible energy rush out and hit the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki before everything went white-hot and then black.

Maka's POV

"Soul!" Against my will, I dropped Soul while he was still in scythe form. My hands burned and, glancing quickly from the corner of my eyes, I saw the same thing had happened to Kid. He was rubbing his hands together while trying to check on Liz and Patty who were unconscious on the ground where he'd also dropped them.

Soul returned to his human form. Panic rushed into my chest as I kneeled next to him. His breathing was labored and he was in bad shape. Flash backs of Soul getting slashed open by Crona and of when he was nearly killed by the Demon God came rushing into my mind. My heart nearly stopped.

"Soul! Soul!" This can't happen. It just can't! I haven't even told him yet. He groaned. "Soul?"

"So…not…cool." I didn't know if I should laugh at that or give him a good Maka-Chop. I felt tears in my eyes and gave up and just hugged him. "Ouch…Maka."

"Tee hee. Isn't that cute! But it's time to end this now. Sorry, toys" She raised her fan again only to be smacked in the face with a thrown branch. I turned my head and felt my eyes grow wide as I saw who had thrown to branch.

"Tsubaki." She was hardly standing up and breathing hard. But she was alive.

"Maka," I looked down at Soul. "I can't transform into a weapon. It's like there's a block and I can't push through." I glanced over at Liz and Patty, they were just coming around. Then it hit me.

"That 'Negative Wavelength', it only hit the weapons. It must have somehow blocked their ablility to change." Kid nodded as he scooped up Patty.

Only the weapons…But not _all _the weapons. Well crap.

"That was my face!" Tessen yelled with a light blood trickle down her left cheek. "That hurt!" This time we were ready to move when she attacked. Where we had been was a giant crater.

"Soul! Kid!" We were hunched behind some bushes. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work." I gulped as the 'idea' passed through my head.

"Whatever it is, it's the best we've got right now. What can we do?" He caught Liz who was trying to carry a nearly unconscious Patty.

"Kid's right." Soul added still slightly out of breath. "The only alternative it getting our souls taken by that big fanned freak." My heart warmed at how willing they were to trust me. It gave me the extra boost that I needed.

"Ok, Kid, you go and help Tsubaki. I need you two to create a distraction."

"We're on it." Kid and Liz ran out to Tsubaki. Patty was placed further out since she was still out of it. Now it was time for the tough part.

"Soul." I turned to face him. He was pretty battered, but I felt my chest get all tight. His red eyes were fixed on my green ones and he had a slight smirk on despite the situation. I can't remember how many times I had stared at his eyes while he laughed or talked about music. How many times I watched to see what new face he would make at different situations and jokes. He was the coolest guy on Earth.

"Maka, I-" I didn't let him finish. I kissed him just like he had me at the steps of the school. I could feel his body stiffen before he leaned in and kissed me back deep and aggressive. _This_ was a kiss. The only thing that made me pull back was the shaking of the ground as Tessen attacked Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki.

"Soul, do you trust me?" He looked just about as dazed as I felt, but he shook it off and grinned.

"Do you even have to ask." I smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"You said you trusted me." Soul made a weird face before nodding. Without another word, I took off running at Tessen's back. Soul followed. From then on, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Soul and I ran at the witch's back as she focused all her attention on the three in front of her. They were throwing everything they could find at her while side-stepping her attacks. The distance between us didn't seem to be lessening. I tried to center myself and prepare for what was going to happen.

"Soul, swing when we get close enough." I said as another part of the rainforest seemed to explode.

"What!" He stared at me with an open mouth.

"You'll see." Another tree fell.

We were finally getting closer. I could see the pattern on the witch's kimono. But, all too soon, Tessen turned. Her eyes were wide and crazy. She saw us and raised her fan.

I held out my hand to Soul who grabbed it out of habit. But, instead of him going to scythe form, I was the one who prepared for the leap.

Soul's POV

I had no idea what Maka had in mind when she went running at the witch. I had to follow her. Had to. Something had finally happened between us. I couldn't let her go. So, when that psycho witch turned and Maka held her hand out, I grabbed it automatically. All too soon did I realize that I couldn't turn into a scythe. But Maka wouldn't let go. She had said to swing when we were close to the witch, I guess she had meant to swing _her_. So, when the witch was only four feet away, I planted my feet like I had seen Maka do so many times before, and swung with all my might.

Everyone else's POV

'WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!'

Soul stood there, with a witch's soul in front of him and a scythe in his hand. The scythe was easily the same size as Soul was in scythe form, but, instead of red marking and a red eye, the marking were green with a black skull where the blade met the staff.

Maka's POV

I had felt my body change from girl to scythe. It was weird, being the weapon and not the meister. But, it had worked; Soul had swung with all his might and my blade had caught the witch right in the middle as she held up her fan.

I focused again and felt my form got back to that of a girl. I stood there, next to Soul a little breathless. We didn't it. I turned to smile at Soul only to see a weird expression on his face. 'Oh crap.'

He turned and, to my surprise, hugged me.

"Damn it! I didn't know what was going to happen! You idiot! You could've died!" hesitantly at first, I hugged him back.

"Uh, what just happened?" Liz was leaning against Kid. "Did Maka just turn into a scythe or am I more beat-up than I thought?"

"It seems Maka's been hiding something." The expression on Kid's face was hard to read. "I'm guessing you inherited the blood from your father. When did you find out?"

I stepped away from Soul. "When I was fighting the Demon God alone. I haven't used it since though."

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I rubbed my arm and gave a small smile. "This was the first time I actually turned all the way."

Kid just laughed, Liz looked confused still, Tsubaki had on a wavering smile, and Soul looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"SO YOU JUST DECIDED TO TRY IT OUT WHEN YOU COULD HAVE LOST YOUR LIFE?" I felt my cheeks turn red and it had nothing to do with blushing.

"WELL SORRY FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE! IT WAS A LAST RESORT. YOU SIAD YOURSELF THAT THERE WASN'T ANYTHING ELSE WE COULD DO!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE HAND?"

"Awww, they're fighting. Looks like everything's back to normal." Me and Soul stopped to look at one very beat up Black Star. Tsubaki gave a soft cry and ran over to him. "What I miss, guys?"

"The witch is dead. Soul and Ma-" Tsubaki was drowned out by Black Star's voice.

"AHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE SHE COULDN'T HANDLE THE POWER OF THE ALL-MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I AM A GOD!" We all groaned as Tsubaki laughed. The sun was rising and we were all tired down to the bone.

I stood by the first crater where our fire had been. So much had happened. I turned as saw Kid calling in to Sid and the others. Apparently they had heard all the noise but had held back. Sighing I turned to gather my scattered things only to run into something.

"Ouch, it still hurts there." Soul placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling. Looking up, I didn't know what to say. My face turned bright red as I remembered the kiss _I _had given him. "You know, sometimes you're just too cute, Maka."

"Soul, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compare you to my papa. I-"

"Don't worry Maka, I understand now. I-I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was really uncool." My heart fluttered.

"Yeah, you really are uncool." He shot me a look but I just smiled. His little half smirk appeared and he gave a chuckle. Before I could even get another word out, he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, not too tight though because of his injuries, and his hands went to my waist and held me close. I felt as if everything else just didn't exist. Why didn't I just say yes to Soul the first time? But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Soul. And his lips.

"Uh-hem." We turned to find Kid, with everyone else behind him, staring at us. My face probably turned crimson, but Soul kept and arm around my waist as he faced Kid.

"So, what's happening?"

Kid chuckled. "Well, the witch is taken care of, so we're going home."

'Finally.' I thought. I looked up at Soul's smile. 'Finally.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped ya'll enjoyed it! I'm goin to have one last chapter after this. Sort of a epilogue. Please look forward to it. Please review! ^ ^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, last chapter of this part of the story. Sorry it tooks so long. School's been keepin be busy. Sorry if this isnt as good as th others. Wrote on a lack of sleep. **

********I do not own Soul Eater, it's characters, or the names of the locations. This is purely for fun and not for profit.********

* * *

><p>School- Death Room<p>

Maka POV

"So, let me get this straight," the Death Lord bobbed as he retold the story of what happened in the Amazon in a more or less enthusiastic way I had. "And Maka-Chan has inherited the ability to turn into a weapon. A scythe no less! She is very much like her father, don't you agree, Spirit-Kun?" I cringed as I looked over to where my papa was seated. I practically fell out of my chair when I saw him.

He was in a corner, crying like a baby, mumbling about how his 'precious daughter' didn't trust him enough to tell him important things. Everyone else in the room, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki, started to inch away from him. Sighing, I turned back to the Death Lord.

"I am sorry for not telling anyone. And I understand any consequences that come with my dishonesty."

"Maka!" I turned to see Soul with his worried red eyes. Smiling, I tried to reassure him. He just a got a weird look on his face before reaching out to take hold of my hand. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as our fingers intertwined.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Papa cried as he pointed an accusing finger towards Soul.

"Don't be so loud, old man." Soul rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh that made me giggle. _Giggle. _I don't think I've ever giggled as much as I have since we returned from the Amazon.

"Hmmm," We turned back towards the Death Lord. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. I felt a small shier go down my spine. Soul squeezed my hands and I braced myself. "Soul-Kun, just what exactally did you do with this witch's soul?"

"Ate it, of course." He grinned his shark's tooth smile.

"Is that so. And, how many souls did you possess before this?" The Death lord tilted his head.

"Ninety-nine, naturally."

"Naturally." The Death Lord agreed. "You realized this makes you a Death Scythe, no?"

"Of course I-" The room went silent.

Soul's POV

It took a while to understand what the creeper Death Lord was saying. A little longer to actually believe it. And nearly a whole minute to express any emotion.

"Soul!" I looked down at Maka. Her green eyes were shining with tears but she had the hugest and goofiest grin on her face. "Soul, you're a Death Scythe! You did it!" Warmth flooded my heart. I had the urge to be suddenly cliché.

"No, _we _did it." Then I planted one on her in front of the entire room. She kissed back and the sensation made my head spin even more.

"_PAPA'S SECRET UNWANTED BOYFRIEND-CHOP!" _A hand came crashing down on my head sending to the floor.

"Papa! Why did you do that!" Maka reached down to help me up.

"I will not have you kanoodling with him! Beside," Spirit's face lit up. "you're a scythe now. You don't need him." My heart gave a very uncool sputter. I could feel Maka's wavelength give a frightful shudder. I did _not _beat myself up over Maka and then get beat up by a crazy witch to have some old man come in and separate us. I was not losing Maka.

"Look, old man." I steadied myself and stared right at the elder Death Scythe. "It's not up to you who Maka sees and doesn't see. If you got a problem with it, suck it up, you pitiful excuse of a father. Maka's a big girl and can decide for herself. Beside," I let one of my sharpest smirks cross my face, "no way am I listening to a guy who can't even hit right. Maka-Chops hurt ten times more than that little pat you gave me."

To my surprise, Spirit came over, grabbed my hands, and, with tears pouring down his cheeks, said, "Take good care of her." And ran off leaving a trail of tears behind him.

"Uh, what just happened?" Maka looked down the hallway where her father had disappeared down.

"I think," Kid came up, speaking for the first time since we had returned, "he had to choose between his own selfish desire of having Maka with him, or being a good father and having a happy child." He smiled and brushed off an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket.

"Thank you Doctor Kid." I said sarcastically but couldn't help but smile. I won.

"Eh-hem, not to be a downer, but we still have some things to talk about, Soul-Kun. Maka-Chan." We looked over and found the Death lord seated at his table drinking tea from a cup in his ridiculously large hands.

"What about?" Maka shifted closer to me and I put my arm around her waist.

"Well, seeing as you do possess the ability to change into a weapon, a scythe no less, I can't help but say I want you to continue being a weapon."

"That's not-" Death lord help up a hand.

"I'm not finished, Soul-Kun. I want Maka-Chan to continue her role as a weapon, seeing how well her father turned out. But."

"But?" everyone seemed to lean closer.

"But it was Maka-Chan's mother who got Spirit-Kun to where he is today. So, I also want you to stay with Soul-Kun as his meister. Soul-Kun, do you have a problem with acting as both weapon and meister?"

My heart did its littler sputter-y thing again, only this time it was from excitement.

"As long as it's with this bookworm, I'm fine."

"Hey!" Maka gave my shoulder a playful punch.

"Very well, then, I wish you the best of luck turning her into a Death Scythe. Dismissed."

Maka's POV

Everything went so fast. We were in the Death Room, then walking down the hall, outside, and now we were back in our small apartment. I sat uncertainly on the sofa wondering what to do.

"Maka?" I felt the cushion dip as Soul sat next to me.

"Soul, are you ok with this?"

"Wha?"

"Are you ok with being my meister?" It felt so odd saying that. "I mean, you're a Death Scythe already. I know the Death Lord wants me to keep being a weapon, but if you don't want to deal with it I-" A pair of lips cut me off.

It was a while before we broke apart for a breath.

"If you keep doing that, we're never going to be able to talk about anything." Soul laughed. It made me feel at home.

"Look Maka," He took my hand again. "I don't mind. In fact, I'm totally stoked about this. How many weapons can say they're also meisters? Besides, if it's with you, I'll be just fine."

I smiled. Soul really was the coolest guy ever.

"Well, that's good to know." I blew out a breath. "We got a lot ahead of us, huh?"

"You have no idea." Soul smirked.

We really didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. But, if you liked it, dont worry. I'm gonna be writing a sort of branch off story about Maka trying to become a Death Scythe and such. But, it might take a while becasue of school and that fact that i want to write a Letter Bee fanfic. Please comment, rate, give advise, and the like. Thank you and I really hoped you enjoyed my first fanfic. :) <strong>


	8. Notice

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know, there will be a branch off story of 'Worth the Wait'. It's called 'Switch, I'm a Weapon?' I will have the pleasure of co-writing it with none other than s0uleatereavans. It'll be up soon. Just go to my profile page, scroll down, and, when it's posted, you can't miss it!**

**Thanx for all your support! XD**


End file.
